Megaman: Neo Nebula Threat
by DTsanoko625
Summary: A new threat comes to Electopia. Lan and Megaman are the ones destined to stop it.The story is bsically my little combo of Megaman Battle Network 5: Team Colonel and Protoman
1. Chapter 1

Megaman: Neo Nebula Threat

Story: Chapter 1: Battles and Mysteries 

Lan and Dex were net battling in the Net-Coliseum.

Lan: Alright Dex, you're going down! Program Advance! Life Sword!  
Dex: I don't think so! Program Advance! Zeta Punch!  
Megaman: Life Sword! –Megaman slashes a sword and it sends a shockwave-  
Gutsman: Zeta Punch! –Gutsman sends rapid punches toward Megaman-  
Megaman and Gutsman both log out  
Lan: Hm…guess it's a tie Dex  
Dex: Well, Gutsman is still stronger!  
Lan: Oh yeah?

Dex: Yeah!  
Megaman: Good fight Gutsman!  
Gutsman: Guts! Guts! Guts! Yeah! But I'm better than you!  
Lan: Well, I'm going home, bye Dex!  
Dex: So, who's next for battling the all mighty Gutsman?

Lan skates home, and bumps into an old man.  
O.M: Hm…..are you Lan Hikari, the Net savor?  
Lan: Yes, I am, why?  
O.M: There's a new threat to this world….it is known as Neo Nebula.

Lan: Neo Nebula hm….I never knew Nebula would return!  
O.M: Allow to introduce myself now. I am Dr. Regal  
Lan: Regal?  
Dr. Regal: Yes….someone has created a new evil organization known as Neo Nebula. Not even I know it  
Lan: Well, I'm going home to research, thanks for your help Regal!  
Lan skates away on the streets  
Dr. Regal: hehehehe, he'll never suspect me!

To Be Continued. Whatcha think ppl?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lan's Test, Megaman v.s Protoman 

Lan: Well….now that I know there's a new evil, I gotta warn the Net Police!  
Lan arrives at Net Police HQ, as usual, Mr. Famous is there.  
Lan: Mr. Famous, I have news!  
Famous: That's Famous! And what are your news?  
Lan: I heard from Dr. Regal that there's a new evil known as Neo Nebula!

Famous: Hm….so Nebula has returned….I see, we'll contact the officials right away.

Lan leaves and heads for the Blaze's residence

Famous turns on his phone  
Famous: Chaud?

Chaud: Yes, Famous?

Famous: Lan has mentioned a new threat to our world known as Neo Nebula, I'm sure you've done research on it.  
Chaud: I have, and it turns out that we don't know who their leader is.

Famous: Well…..I want you to train Lan for it, use Protoman as a training assistant.  
Chaud: Right away!

Lan comes into Chaud's home.  
Chaud: Oh, hey Lan  
Lan: Chaud, I have news!  
Chaud: About Neo Nebula, right?  
Lan: How do you know?  
Chaud: ………I do my homework…  
Lan: well….have you got any idea who their leader is?  
Chaud: No….not recently…  
Lan: Well…I'll come back later.  
Chaud: Lan, later on, meet me at the Net-Coliseum.  
Lan: Er…why?  
Chaud: Just meet me there, as an order from the Officials!  
Lan: Uh, ok…

Lan goes home and rests for a while, then goes to the Net-Coliseum.

Lan: Where's Chaud?  
Chaud: Well now, let's go…  
Lan: Right! Megaman, jack in, and power up!  
Chaud: Protoman, jack in, power up!

Megaman and Protoman appear in a big battle dome.

Megaman: You ready Protoman?  
Protoman: ….Ready to chop you down to size!  
Lan: Hm…..High-Cannon, battle chip in! Triple download! Program Advance, Giga Cannon 2!  
Megaman is armed with one big cannon and fires it at Protoman.  
Chaud: Hmph, I've seen better! Z-Saver, battle chip in, and download!  
Before Megaman can fire at Protoman, Protoman quickly advances up to Megaman and slashes him with 3 swords, a wide sword, long sword, and hero sword. Megaman instantly falls back from the impact.

Protoman: Well….look who's stronger now!  
Megaman: I'm not losing, not by a long-shot!  
Lan: Now! Activate Program! Summon Virus! Ninjoy!  
A ninjoy appears in front of Megaman, ready to attack.

Chaud: Now! Activate Program! Summon Virus! Zomon!  
The viruses clash together, destroying each other, then Megaman and Protoman attack each other with their signature attacks.  
Megaman: MegaBuster!  
Protoman: SonicBoom!  
Both hits collide, but create a huge shockwave and Megaman and Protoman are forced backwards.  
Announcer: Megaman, logging out, Protoman, logging out. Match: inconclusive.

Lan: Well, I guess it's a tie.  
Chaud: More like both of us won…now go home and prepare for tomorrow, I have an assignment for you.  
Lan: Right away…..what kind of mission?  
Chaud: A mission known as a liberation mission. I'll tell you tomorrow.  
Lan: Liberation…..  
Megaman: looks like we have to de-infiltrate the Net or something….  
Lan: Well, I'm ready for any kind of mission!  
Megaman: If you say so….  
Lan goes home and sleeps, waiting for tomorrow's mission.

To Be Continued. What'd you think of Chapter 2?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Liberation Mission 

Lan went to ACDC area. Megaman saw dark panels and holes everywhere.

Megaman: What is all this?  
Colonel: Those are dark panels, the holes are dark holes. They must be liberated.

Megaman: ………meaning?  
Colonel: Meaning we must delete the viruses in them to liberate the panel itself  
Megaman: Oh, I see.  
Colonel: Alright, let's go!  
Megaman and Colonel liberate panels and holes, one by one until they get up to the last dark hole.  
Lan: HeatShot, battlechip in, download!  
Baryl: C-Cannon, battlechip in, download!  
The last dark hole was liberated, the enemy was revealed as: Protoman!  
Megaman: Protoman?  
Protoman: That's right Megaman; I was the one behind this!  
Megaman: Well, whatever the cost, you're going down!  
Protoman: I don't think so! SonicBoom!  
Lan: Salamander, Fountain, LightningBolt, and GaiaBlade, battlechips in! Program Advance, MasterStyle!  
Megaman multiplies and all the styles beat the hell out of Protoman.  
Protoman: No…I was defeated…..well done Megaman, you passed.  
Megaman: Passed? Passed what?  
Protoman: The test. This mission was a test for you, there'll be others.

Megaman: So this's a liberation mission.  
Announcer: Protoman, logging out.  
Lan: Alright Megaman, we did it, let's jack out!  
Megaman: Ok  
Announcer: Megaman, logging out.  
Baryl: Congrats, Lan, you passed the test, here's an award from the officials.  
Baryl gives Lan a synchro chip with Protoman's symbol.  
Baryl: Now you have the ability to use "DublSoul".  
Lan: What's that?  
Baryl: When a Navi fuses with another navi to gain part of their abilities.  
Lan: So, now I have "ProtoSoul"?  
Baryl: Yes. And also, a gift from me.  
Baryl gives Lan a synchro chip with Colonel's symbol.  
Lan: Wow! "ColonelSoul"  
Baryl: That's right. Now go home and rest for now  
Lan: Alright!  
At Neo Nebula's Base…..  
Regal: Well, I see now that Lan has found out about liberation missions……well, it won't matter….Blizzardman?  
Blizzardman: Whoosh, yes Master Regal?  
Regal: Get ready to capture Oran Area!  
Blizzardman: Yes master Regal. They'll pay for defeating us in our evil plan! Whoosh!

To Be Continued.


End file.
